Present-day computer systems have associated storage media for the storage and retrieval of digital data, normally in the form of files and records. In order to maintain convenient access and retrieval of this information predefined identification structures, such as file directories, record indices, subdirectories, media labels and the like, are utilized. In most cases these information structures are stored on the storage media itself in the same manner as any user data is stored on the media. In other words, a removable media such as a floppy diskette has a portion of the media reserved for storage of the directory structure, file structure and the like. The same physical medium is used for storing both the directory information and also any data associated with the files in those directories.
In order to use the conventional identification information stored on the media it is necessary to read this information from the media using an associated host computer system. The computer system, in turn, is responsible for formatting and displaying the information to the user through attached output devices such as CRT monitors and printers. While this is adequate for most purposes, there are times when this system becomes impractical. For example, when searching for a particular file or record located somewhere in a large collection of individual removable media, it takes a great deal of time to load each individual media separately into the host computer, display the directory and file contents, if the desired file is not found, ejecting the media, installing a different media and continuing the process.
Although some users will rely on handwritten or printed gummed labels attached to the media, such labels are inherently difficult to use, since a great deal of discipline is required in keeping the labels up to date. Moreover, in some cases where the storage capacity is large, it becomes impractical to attempt to handwrite or print the entire contents on a single label. This is particularly true, for example, with today's high density magneto-optical (MO) media. Thus, in cases where the gummed paper label is not adequate to provide the user with accurate up to date information on the contents of the media, the only method heretofore available to the user is to actually insert the media into the host computer and access the current information from the media using the capabilities of the host system. This interrupts work activity on the host system and is very slow and inefficient due to the one at a time tedium of the searching process.